No es lo que parece
by Dream Run
Summary: Shinji Ikari es una tímida chica de catorce años que cree que todos en la preparatoria la odian, en especial tres estudiantes. Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando vea que no es así? Gender Bender.
1. Chapter 1

**I.**

 _Siempre he sido una chica tímida, que no se relaciona con la gente y siempre pasa he tenido verdaderos amigos, esto se debe al hecho de que siempre mi familia tenía que estarse mudando constantemente debido al trabajo de mis padres. No es que les culpe de eso o algo por el estilo, es sólo que me a veces desearía haber tenido una vida normal._

 _A pesar de eso ahora mismo vivimos en una residencia fija, o al menos eso creo, mis padres han conseguido que a ambos les dejen quedarse en esta ciudad, cosa que en el fondo me alegró bastante, pero que también me hizo sentir un poco de miedo, después de todo lo más difícil llegaría: la escuela._

 _Al principio lo pasé muy mal, durante mi presentación tartamudeé provocando la risa de varios de los que serían mis compañeros de clase de ahora en adelante. Después de eso me quedé en mi asiento durante todo el día y así siguió hasta no hace mucho, cuando por fin conocía a dos chicas muy amables._

 _Sus nombres son Kensuke y Toji, la primera es una gran amante de la temática militar, tanto que puede llegar a resultar incómodo. Toji en cambio es una chica muy atlética, aunque no muy buena en los estudios. Además, ella siempre lo niega pero Kensuke y yo sabemos que está enamorada del representante de la clase Horaki-san, pero ella siempre lo niega. Pero a pesar de todo esto hay algo que debo confesar: y es el hecho de que creo que soy odiada en toda la preparatoria; es más, si no fuera por el hecho de que fueron Kensuke y Toji las que se me acercaron ese presentimiento sería ahora una convicción._

 _Al principio, todas las personas con las que intenté relacionarme rehuían de mí, algunas me ignoraban y otras incluso salían corriendo apenas me veían y nunca supe el porqué. Kensuke y Toji me dijeron que no me preocupara por ello aunque en el fondo sentía que ellas dos sabían la causa de todo aquello. También estaba el hecho de que mi profesor, Misato-sensei siempre me estaba acosando y haciéndome bromas de mal gusto, cosa que me incomodaba en gran medida. Pero..._

 _Lo peor fue cuando llegaron ellos._

 _Estoy hablando de tres alumnos en concreto: Kaworu Nagisa, Ayanami Rei y Asuka Langley. La primera es una chica que al parecer no conoce el concepto de ''intimidad'', siempre se está lanzando a mi y cuando tenemos educación física y tenemos que cambiarnos me sorprende por detrás y agarra mis pechos, aunque no es como si tuviera mucho allí la verdad..._

 _El segundo, Ayanami Rei es el epítome de frialdad e indiferencia. Creo que es pariente de Nagisa pero no estoy del todo segura,de todas las veces que Nagisa se acopla absivamente a mí y a mis amigas y le ha traído a él siempre que me mira desvía sus ojos con sus mejillas ligeramente rojas. Creo que le causo risa y no puede contenerse, de ahí que no me mire y esté rojo cada vez que me mira..._

 _Y para terminar está Asuka, ese pelirrojo odioso que cada vez que me ve siempre tiene que burlarse de mí de alguna manera. Muchas veces llega la hora del almuerzo y antes de que pueda hacer algo se sienta frente a mí y empieza a comer, a veces incluso me roba comida de mi almuerzo, ¡Con lo mucho que me esfuerzo en prepararlo cada día! Lo peor es que todas las mañanas va a despertarme a mi casa, sólo hasta la primera vez que hizo eso supe que se había mudado al lado mío. Lo peor es que cuando tenemos que usar la piscina le he descubierto mirándome fijamente por detrás y cuando le descubro lo único que hace es girar su cabeza y soltar un bufido, ¡Cómo se atreve de burlarse de mi figura!_

 _Y así fue como descubrí que, en efecto, todos en la preparatoria me odian._

 _..._

Ikari Shinji se despertaba lentamente en la mañana, era lunes y apenas la semana daba inicio. Soltó un quejido por lo bajo al verse interrumpida de su placentero sueño: estaba tocando el piano en medio del oceáno. Ahora abrió los ojos y se encontró en su cama mirando fijamente al techo. Se sentó en el borde de su cama y sintió el frío penetrante del suelo, cuando se levantó y empezó a caminar pisó algo, desvió la mirada hacia el suelo y se dio cuenta de que era uno de sus tantos libros que siempre compraba cada vez que tenía algo de dinero. Recogió el libro del suelo y miró la cubierta: _Opiniones de un payaso, de Heinrich Böll._ Apenas lo había empezado anoche pero ya se sentía igual que el personaje principal: un ser insignificante cuya existencia que hasta ese momento había creído definida se viene abajo y toda su identidad desaparece.

Colocó el libro a un lado y se quitó su pijama quedándose solamente en ropa interior. Antes de que pudiera cambiarse la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando paso a una figura que parecía estar en llamas.

-¡¿Por qué estás tardando tanto idio...?! -su oración quedó incompleta al ver lo que tenía delante de él: una Shinji indefensa y asustada que sólo estaba vistiendo una camisa blanca.

El rostro de Shinji adquirió un tono casi tan rojo como el del rostro del pelirrojo pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo el chico salió de la habitación sin decirle nada. La chica escuchó como al otro lado de la puerta su madre se reía a carcajdas mientras Asuka le recriminaba algo que ella no alcanzaba a escuchar bien. Soltó un largo suspiro y decidió dejar pasar el asunto, ya que si seguía así llegaría tarde y seguro que el pelirrojo se lo recriminaría.

...

Shinji y Asuka se dirigieron a la preparatoria, en todo el camido el pelirrojo mostró un mudismo insólito en él, después de todo cada mañana siempre tenía alguna historia donde relataba lo genial que era. La chica siempre se había preguntado a sí misma si hacía todo aquello para molestarla, después de todo ella era una buena para nada... Pero ahora no era así, el pelirrojo se encontraba mirando fijamente al suelo y su rostro estaba sumamente rojo. Shinji se preguntó si estaría enfermo, puede que no se llevaran muy bien pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que se preocupaba por él.

-Asu... - antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo un peso extra se posó en su espalda haciendo que casi cayera al suelo.

-¡Buenos días Shinji-chan!-exclamó alegre Nagisa mientras presionaba su pecho contra la espalda de la pobre Shinji-. Oh, buenos días a ti también Sōryū -dijo con desinterés.

-¡¿Qué pasa con esa reacción?! -exclamó Asuka enfadado.

-C-Chicos por favor, no os peléis. Y Kaworu-san, ¿podrías por favor quitarte de encima? Me empiezo a cansar...

Nagisa pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Shinji y acercó su boca al oído de la chica y le susurró:

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames Nagisa pequeña Shinji? Si no lo haces voy a enfadarme sabes...

-L-Lo siento... N-Nagisa... -dijo Shinji casi susurrando con su rostro completamente rojo y mirando directamente a los ojos de Nagisa, cosa que hizo que su corazón se detuviera por un momento.

Nagisa soltó el cuello de Shinji y en silencio retrocedió hasta donde estaba Rei, quien había estado observando todo en silencio.

- _Fufufu..._ -escuchó Nagisa a su izquierda, se giró y se topó con la mirada burlona de Asuka-. ¿Pero qué acaban de ver mis preciosos ojos? ¿La gran Kaworu Nagisa siendo vencida por la pobre Ikari Shinji? Ciertamente es algo increíble.

-Tú y yo vamos a tener problemas Sōryū -dijo Nagisa en tono amenazador.

-¡Hmmp! No te tengo miedo.

Nagisa y Asuka empezaron una acalorada discusión mientras Shinji obseravaba todo aquello desde la distancia. Rei aprovechó aquel momento y en silencio se colocó justo al lado de la chica que tantos suspiros le había arrancado. Puso su mano derecha en el hombro de la chica y le dio los buenos días. Shinji dio un salto ante el repentino contacto en su hombro, miró hacia Rei un poco asustada. Al chico le pareció que aquella imagen de la chica era sumamente adorable.

-L-Lo siento, no quería asustarte así -se apresuró a añadir Rei.

-¡Tranquilo! No me has asustado, es solo que me sorprendí, sólo eso.

Rei vio aquello como su oportunidad de empezar a intimar cada vez mas con Shinji, por lo que se apresuró a hacerle varias preguntas sin parecer muy desesperado por saber la respuesta. Asuka se dio cuenta de la estrategia de aquel chico, siempre parecía desinteresado en todo pero ahora se dio cuenta de que es sólo una estrategia. Pero no le dejaría salirse con la suya, dejó de hablar con Nagisa y se apresuró a interponerse en los planes de Rei.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo y tomó a Shinji de la muñeca y empezó a arrastrala-, o se nos hará tarde -dijo y le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Rei, quien entrecerró los ojos molesto ante aquella acción.

 _-Fufufu..._ Al parecer tengo más rivales de lo esperado-dijo Nagisa con una sonrisa pícara-. Mejor vámonos Rei, no queremos dejarlos solos, ¿verdad? -dijo y el chico asintió con la cabeza.

...

Asuka y Shinji llegaron a las puertas de la preparatoria donde las dos amigas de Shinji les habían estado esperando. Durante todo el trayecto Asuka había mantenido su mirada al frente y no se había girado a ver a Shinji ni una sola vez. Las amigas de Shinji al ver el espectáculo que se estaba llevando a cabo frente a ellos decidieron no dejar pasar esa oportunidad por nada del mundo. Toji fue la primera en hablar:

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Si son la adorable pareja de casados -dijo con tono burlón.

-No molestes Suzuhara -dijo Asuka con tono amenazador.

-Ya,ya. No es necesario que te molestes, después de todo no he mentido.

-Deja de decir tonterías.

-Si es así ¿por qué no sueltas la mano de Shinji?

Asuka se giró lentamente y se topo con que en efecto estaba agarrando la mano de la chica, quien estaba respirando pesadamente debido al paso con el que el pelirrojo había venido. Casi inmediatamente, como si de lava ardiente se tratase, Asuka soltó la mano de la chica que había arrastrado, murmuró unas palabras incomprensibles y entró al edificio hecho una furia. Shinji mirada todo aquello sin entender muy bien qué estaba pasando.

-Tsunderes... -dijo Toji mientras soltaba un suspiro, cosa que confundió aún más a Shinji. Kensuke solo le limitaba a asentir a las palabras de su amiga.

...

Normalmente los días de la inocente y adorable Shinji Ikari eran agitados, por no decir agotadores. Pero aquel día estaba siendo en especial difícil. Por alguna extraña razón Asuka y Rei se habían quedado mas tiempo con ella de lo normal, si podían no la dejaban sola ni un instante, cosa que en cierta medida asustaba a la pequeña Shinji, quién sabe qué era lo que estaban planeando. Sumado a eso estaba su profesor, Katsuragi Misato, quien ese día estaba más amable de lo normal, tal era su comportamiento que algunos rumores se habían empezado a expandir por toda la preparatoria.

-Sí sabía que a todos les caía mal, pero no pensé que fuera hasta ese punto... -dijo y se levantó del suelo del tejado donde había estado descansando.

...

-De acuerdo-dijo Asuka rompiendo el silencio-. Es hora de que hablemos las cosas en serio.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Rei-. Esto no puede seguir así.

-Nunca pensé que estaría de acuerdo con vosotros dos, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Supongo que es hora...-dijo y enseñó un panfleto a los demás-. ¡De que decidamos quién invitará a Shinji al baile!

-No hay nada que decidir-dijo Asuka-. Es obvio que seré yo.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro -dijo Nagisa con una sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué dices eso? -respondió el pelirrojo molesto ante aquel comentario.

-Porque seré yo quien la invite -dijo una voz que sorprendió a todos de golpe. Los tres alumnos se giraron y se encontraron con la sonrisa de Misato.

-¿S-Sensei? -preguntó Nagisa sorprendida.

-Ese soy yo.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Eres un profesor y te meterías en problemas si lo hicieras! -exclamó el pelirrojo enfadado.

-No tengo porqué invitarla de esa manera. Simplemente puedo decirle que puedo acompañarla en calidad de maestro. Y luego podría enseñarle un par de cosas, si sabes a lo que me refiero -dijo y le guiñó un ojo al pelirrojo.

-¡Maldito! ¡Voy a matarte! -exclamó Asuka hecho una furia, de no haber sido por Rei quien le contuvo se habría lanzado encima de su maestro. Ante esta acción Misato soltó una carcajada.

Misato se levantó de su sitio y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Justo antes de salir se giró y le dijo a sus alumnos:

-Creo que deberíais apresuraros-dijo mientras que con su mano señalaba a la otra puerta, que era por donde estaba entrando Shinji-. Sino alguien mas se os adelantará -dijo y salió de la clase dejando en silencio a los tres alumnos que antes estaban debatiendo.

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó Shinji al ver el estado en el que los tres se encontraban.

Asuka, Rei y Nagisa la miraron, luego se miraron entre ellos y se levantaron de sus asientos al mismo tiempo, cosa que sorprendió a la chica. Los dos chicos pusieron sus manos en los hombros de la chica mientras que Nagisa se colocó justo al frente de ella.

-Verás...-dijo primero Nagisa-, dentro de poco habrá un gran evento aquí y nos preguntábamos si bueno, ¿nos querías acompañar?

-¿A-A los tres...? -preguntó Shinji.

-Preferiría que no fuera así, pero sí, a los tres -dijo esta vez el pelirrojo.

-Oh, entiendo. Bueno, si os parece suficiente conmigo me encantaría ir -dijo con una radiante sonrisa que tomó desprevenidos a los tres.

-B-Bueno-dijo Nagisa totalmente roja-. Debo irme, después te diré los detalles, ¿de acuerdo?

Shinji asintió emocionada ante el hecho de mejorar su relación con los tres.

-Y-Yo también debo irme, he recordado que dejé cosas sin hacer. ¡Hasta luego! -exclamó el pelirrojo y salió disparado de la clase seguido de Nagisa y Rei, quiénes iban más o menos igual que él.

-Al parecer no eran tan malos después de todo -dijo Shinji con una sonrisa.

-Creo que me siento mal por ellos -dijo Toji desde su asiento, había estado observando todo desde el principio con Kensuke.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Shinji confundida ladeando su cabeza.

-A nada Shinji, a nada... -respondió Toji.

-¡Pero!-dijo Kensuke esta vez-. ¡Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha!

-¿Marcha? ¿Para qué? -preguntó confundida.

-¿Cómo que para qué? ¡Pues para conseguirte un bonito vestido! Para eso mismo.

-¿Necesito un vestido? -respondió sorprendida.

Kensuke y Toji se colocaron a cada lado de la chica y tomaron sus manos.

-Claro que sí-respondió Toji-. Ya verás, serás la más bonita del lugar.

-¿La más bonita...? -repitió Shinji mientras se imaginaba a ella misma siendo la mas hermosa de algo, cosa que hizo que se sonrojara y mirara al suelo, acto que a ambas amigas de ella les pareció adorable.

 _''No hay dudas del por qué les gustas a esos tres idiotas''_

Las tres chicas salieron de la clase mientras iban discutiendo el tipo de vestido que les quedaría mejor a cada una.

Mientras que tres diferentes figuras iban a toda velocidad a sus respectivos hogares mientras repasaban los acontecimientos del día. A pesar de que se sentían embargados por la felicidad cierto pensamiento les rondaba en la cabeza mientras se iban.

 _''¡No perderé!''_

 **Fin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**II.**

 _Siempre, da igual la época, siempre el ser humano ha tenido esa emoción, sentimiento o impulso primitivo que lo empuja a obtener siempre lo mejor para su persona. A lo largo de la historia de la humanidad cientos y cientos de casos relacionado con esto se ha visto en toda clase de culturas._

 _Y lo peor, es que cuando sentimos este impulso siempre es porque alguien mas se ha dado cuenta del valor de lo que hasta ese momento nunca habíamos querido. Y esto es lo que sucede en esta historia._

 _El famoso baile, del que toda la preparatoria habla había llegado por fin. Las emociones estaban a flor de piel mientras los estudiantes de todos los cursos discutían con sus amigos sobre a quién querían invitar al baile._

 _El centro de todas aquellas conversaciones las protagonizaba Asuka, aquel frío pelirrojo que por alguna razón traía locas a las chicas de la preparatoria. Cada vez que pasaba por alguno de los numerosos pasillos de la escuela se podía apreciar perfectamente como varios rumores se levantaban en torno a él. En el fondo esto al pelirrojo no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, todo lo contrario: le encantaba ser el centro de atención._

 _En otro tiempo aquello le habría dado igual, haría lo que siempre hacía cuando un acontecimiento como aquel tenía lugar, que era básicamente escoger a la chica que a él más le gustaba y pasarlo bien en grande. Y si había suerte, que casi siempre había, tendría un poco de_ acción _para culminar la noche._

Pero no. Esta vez no era así. Allí se encontraba, frente a la puerta de la que probablemente era la chica menos llamativa de toda la preparatoria esperando a que esta saliera.

 _Solamente se trata de Shinji, no te alteres._

Repetirse aquella frase era inútil. Sí, Ikari Shinji era una chica nada fabulosa. Sí, había muchas mas chicas en la preparatoria cuya belleza era superior. Sí, con una sola palabra las habría tenido a todas a su disposición. Pero había una razón por la cual no se había marchado de allí y se había ido con una chica más propia para su persona, y aquella razón era muy sencilla:

Que ninguna de ellas eran Shinji.

El pelirrojo tragó saliva violentamente. Con sus palmas golpeó con fuerza sus mejillas con la intención de concertrarse. Aquello no servía para nada, en el momento en el que recobraba la compostura su mente volvía a perderse en los cientos de pensamientos e imaginaciones de él y la hermosa e indefenza Shinji pasando una velada romántica. Lo mejor de sus divagaciones era la imagen de Shinji lastimándose el pie e incapaz de volver a caminar por esa noche llegaría él como un héroe y la cargaría en sus brazos y la llevaría a su casa mientras ella reposaba su cabeza en su pecho.

 _Y cuando llegaran a casa de la chica se encontrarían con la inesperada sorpresa de que los padres de ella no estaban, por lo que tendrían la casa para ellos dos solos..._

-¡Ah! ¡Concéntrate maldición! -gritó frustrado al imaginar aquello.

-¿A-Asuka...? -escuchó una voz femenina frente a él.

Alzó la mirada y la vio.

Se veía preciosa, no, aquello no era suficiente. Se veía deslumbrante. Ni las mejores representaciones de las deidades femeninas de los antiguos podrían rivalizar con ella aquella noche. Ni Hera, ni Atenea ni Afrodita podrían siquiera aspirar a rivalizar con ella. Si Paris hubiera tenido que escoger a la mas bella entre las tres primeras y Shinji todos los problemas posteriores se hubieran podido haber evitado.

Shinji vestía un vestido simple, casi infatil, de una sola pieza de color blanco con un adorable cinturón que definía su figura. Tenía su cabello recogido y una ligera capa de maquillaje adornaba su rostro acompañado de un ligero rubor.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Shinji preocupada.

-¡S-Sí!-respondió mas nervioso de lo que pretendía esconder-. Es sólo que... ¡Me estaba cansando de esperarte! ¡Sólo eso! -dijo y desvió su mirada mientras inflaba sus mejillas.

-¡Q-Qué malo eres! ¡Y yo que me había preocupado por ti! -contestó la chica enfadada.

 _Oh... cómo le encantaba molestarla..._

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo más una ligera risita se escuchó detrás de Shinji. Ambos chicos se giraron y se toparon con los padres de la chica. La madre, tenía una mirada burlona mientras que una expresión siniestra acompañaba el rostro de su padre.

-¿Acaso no son adorables Gendo? Los dos ahí tan juntitos y todo -dijo la mujer con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡N-No sé de qué está hablando!-exclamó Asuka-. Sólo vamos a ir a divertirnos.

Shinji, desde el momento en que salió y vio al pelirrojo notó algo que la había estado molestando. Frunció el cejo ligeramente y con sus dos manos acomodó hábilmente la pajarilla de Asuka.

-Listo, ahora te ves mejor -dijo y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Asuka se quedó petrificado en su sitio. Su rostro adquirió un profundo color rojo, casi tanto como su pelo. Sus ojos se abrieron todo lo posible al igual que su boca.

-Ah... ah... -el pelirojo intentaba gesticular las palabras pero le era imposible.

Las manos de Gendo se colocaron en ambos hombros de Asuka y, con su mirada amenzadora de siempre le dijo:

-Más te vale no intentar nada con mi niñita.

Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera siquiera responder la voz de Shinji se hizo escuchar entre los presentes.

-¡Qué mal! Si nos tardamos mas Rei y Nagisa se molestarán.

-¿Rei y Nagisa? -preguntó la madre de la chica confundida.

-Sí, son nuestros amigos. Vamos a ir con ellos.

-¿Y alguno de ellos es un chico? -volvió a preguntar su madre.

-Sí, Rei. ¿Por qué preguntas mamá? -dijo mientras ladeaba su cabeza confundida.

La mirada de Gendo se suavizó al igual que el agarre de sus manos. Volvió a mirar a Asuka y le dijo esta vez:

-Por favor, perdona la ingenuidad de mi hija -dijo con una mirada comprensiba que el pelirrojo agradeció internamente.

-Ya me he acostumbrado señor -respondió el pelirrojo con mientras que un par de pequeñas lágrimas se hacían presentes en sus ojos.

...

Ambos habían decidido ir a pie hasta el punto de encuentro. Allí les estarían esperando Rei y Nagisa. El pelirrojo sabía que no tendría mucho tiempo antes de eso, una vez los cuatro juntos aquello se tornaría en una batalla por la atención de la castaña y esa era una pelea que prefería evitar.

-O-Oye Shinji... -dijo casi susurrando, la castaña apenas lo escuchó pero fue suficiente para ella se girara.

-¿Si? -respondió.

-Verás... Me preguntaba si podía tomar tu mano... -dijo mientras que su rostro se iba tornando cada vez mas rojo.

-¿Mi mano? -preguntó con evidente confusión.

-S-Sí... verás, es de noche y a lo mejor puedes tropezarte y hacerte daño, y eso sería una lástima, considerando lo bien que te ves hoy.

El rostro de la castaña se encendió cuando el pelirrojo le dijo aquello. No se esperaba que una persona tan fría como él fuera capaz de decir tales cosas. La chica alargó su mano lentamente ofreciéndosela a Asuka.

 _De acuerdo, ¿y ahora qué?_ Se preguntó a sí mismo al ver la mano de la chica frente a él.

 _No, tienes que ser fuerte. ¡Eres el gran Asuka! ¡Nada puede contigo! Además, no es la primera vez que vas de la mano con una chica, ¿verdad?_

Aquellas palabras motivaron al pelirrojo. Así es, era como él decía, no era aquella la primera vez que iba a tomar de la mano a una chica, ya lo había hecho muchas veces hasta el punto de que era lo mas normal del mundo. Así que, ¿qué diferencia podía haber entre la mano de Shinji y las otras chicas? Seguro que no pasaría nada raro, de hecho, había comenzado a pensar que durante la noche había estado pensando demasiado. Seguro que sería como si tomara la mano de cualquier otra chica.

 _Esto es ridículo_ se dijo y tomó la mano de la chica.

Aquello _definitivamente no_ era como tomar la mano de cualquier otra chica. Esto era totalmente diferente. Una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo. Aquella noche era particularmente fría pero en aquel momento el pelirrojo se sentía como si estuviera dentro de un horno. Aquella mano, aquella pequeña y delicada mano le había hecho perder el control. Era tan suave, en su vida había sentido algo así, ni siquiera las telas que sus padres solían traer como recuerdo de aquellos lugares exóticos y remotos podrían si quiera a aspirar a estar en el mismo nivel que la mano de Shinji.

-¿Estás bien Asuka? -preguntó la chica un tanto preocupada.

El pelirrojo la miró a los ojos y sin decir una palabra empezó a caminar.

...

Habían llegado al punto de reunión. Nagisa, quien lucía un precioso vestido negro, al ver a Asuka y Shinji llegar tomados de la mano se interpuso discretamente entre los dos. Para sorpresa de Nagisa, Asuka apenas reaccionó ante esto, seguía sumergido en aquel estupor que le había provocado agarrar la mano de Shinji.

Nagisa no iba a perder ante el molesto y orgulloso pelirrojo que tenía como rival, por lo que tomó de la mano a Shinji sin siquiera preguntarle y la guió hasta las puerta del baile. La chica abrió la puerta y dio paso a aquel aire de festividad que allí reinaba. Era increíble pensar que hacía tan sólo un par de horas antes aquello había sido el gimnasio de la preparatoria. Los cuatro amigos se miraron entre ellos mientras que una euforia se iba apoderando cada vez mas de ellos.

-¡Vamos! -dijo Nagisa emocionada seguida de los otros tres.

Shinji entaba en aquel edificio con la sensación de que sería una noche inolvidable.

 _Y de verdad que lo iba a ser._


End file.
